Una Simple Borrachera Más
by Matthew Dean
Summary: Una fiesta se convierte en desastre total por culpa del alcohol. Peleas estúpidas y lloriqueos están presentes. ¡De todas formas, solo fue una borrachera del montón! (ALERTA: Style, Creek y Tyde) (REESCRITO).


Era una mañana normal, totalmente común y corriente como solía serlo. Se encontraba junto a sus dos amigos esperando a uno último a que saliera de casa para asistir a clases pero al desesperarse por la demora encendió su celular y mandarle un mensaje de texto, pero justo cuando iba a comenzar a escribir de la casa salió un rubio de camisa mal abotonada y cabello revuelto sujetando un termo entre brazos.

— ¡AH! Chicos, lo siento mu-mucho— el rubio qué salió de la casa abrazó a su termo nervioso observando a sus amigos mientras que temblaba un poco, esperando a su respuesta apretó la mandíbula cerrando teniendo un tic en su ojo izquierdo. A cambio, sólo recibió un "No te preocupes" por el más moreno de los 4 presentes.

— Tranquilo Tweek, está bien — uno de ellos quién llevaba puesto un chullo revolvió el despeinado cabello del oji-azul.

— Ngh, Craig ¡GAH! — exclamó nervioso Tweak mirando a Tucker con miedo.

Un tosido falso salió de la boca de Token, sonriendo divertido ante la escena.

— Chicos, si van a ser gay, no se aguanten y háganlo ya — Comentó Clyde riendo sin parar viendo a sus otros dos amigos, quién molestos le devolvieron la mirada.

Tucker mostró su dedo corazón viendo indiferente a Donovan. — Culo gordo, por lo menos Tweek y yo te dejamos solos con Token cuando se la quieres chupar— sonrió levemente dándole un golpecito a Tweek quién también sonrió ante la broma.

Aquél comentario logró el propósito de Craig, causando un rubor en las mejillas de Black y Donovan.

— Tsk, marica... no era necesario — respondió Token cruzándose de brazos un poco molesto.

— Si, si. Sólo vámonos— Dijo Criag tomándose de la mano con su novio, comenzando a caminar junto a él, siendo seguidos por Token y Clyde.

•

•

•

•

•

Cuándo ya todos estaban hablando entre sí guardando o sacando cosas de sus casilleros en el pasillo, dos chicos de dedicaron a repartir pequeñas tarjetas con una leyenda simple pues solo dictaba "Hoy después de clases, en la casa de Kenny se celebrará la navidad a nuestra manera. No te atrevas a faltar". Todos aquél que leyeron la tarjeta suspiraron derrotados al saber que sería una fiesta muy salvaje... Más si había alcohol.

Una vez que acabaran las clases, todos se dirigieron a sus casilleros a guardar sus cosas murmurando sobre la fiesta que habría en casa de Kenny, unos sólo comentaban que sería mejor no ir sino querías despertar desnudo, violado y con una horrible resaca. Pero una vez que cada uno salió de la escuela e irse a su casa, esperaron a que fuera un poco más tarde para ir a la casa de Kenny.

•

•

•

•

•

— ¡Por un carajo Stan, que no es Craig! — gritaba Kyle agarrando del brazo a su super mejor amigo.

— ¡Demonios Kyle! ¡entiende que le partiré el culo! — Marsh también trataba de hacer qué su amigo lo soltase con molestia.

— ¡Jaja! ¡Qué estúpido! — reía un chico regordete ante la escena de Stan dejando salir una pequeñas lágrimas de risa. — ¡Deberían decirle que es un puto árbol lo que quiere golpear! — soltó una y otra vez carcajadas de inmensa risa sujetándose su estómago.

Con un Stan golpeando un árbol pensado que era Tucker, Tweek estaba ayudando a Token a quitarse de encima a Clyde quién con aliento a alcohol intentaba besarlo.

— Vamos amor, sólo quiero uno~ — canturreaba el castaño sin soltar a Black quién muy incómodo buscaba a toda costa la manera que lograse desparecer el odioso agarre de Donovan.

— ¡Clyde! Ya ngh deja a To-Token ¡GAH! — rogaba Tweek intentado lo mismo que Token, el despegarle a Clyde. - ¡Clyde por favor...! ¡OH JESUCRISTO, CLYDE! — chilló asustado el rubio jalándose el cabello con ambas manos sin saber qué hacer.

— ¡Clyde! — gritó asustado Token.

Pero... ¿Cómo sucedió todo esto?

《Flashback》

—Stan, recuerda no beber tanto alcohol. ¿Sí? — habló amablemente el pelirrojo de gorro verde observando a su amigo quién sólo le asintió con la cabeza.

— De acuerdo, Kyle — le devolvió la sonrisa con un pequeño sonrojo. — ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a mi casa? — canturreó Marsh sin despegar su vista de Kyle.

— Stan, ¿Acaso...? Olvídalo —

— Vamos Marsh, le hubieras hecho caso a tu novia judía — respondió sarcásticamente Craig tomando de una lata de cerveza.

— ¡Agh, cállate gay de mierda! —exclamó molesto Stan mientras que se levantaba de su asiento para luego cargar este y lanzarlo hacia Tucker, pero por culpa de su vista nublada por el alcohol se la terminó lanzando a Kenny quién se encontraba jugando con un picahielos el cuál al momento de que la silla chocara contra él, el picahielos se encajase en su ojo, matándolo al instante.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Stan gritó.

— ¡Oh dios mío, maté a Kenny! —

\- ¡Hijo de puta! - gritó Kyle en seguida mirando el cadáver de su amigo.

Stan tratando de atacar a Craig, se dirigió hasta él pero en realidad era un árbol por lo que pensando que era Tucker, comenzó a golpear y patear al pobre árbol.

Por otra parte, se encontraban alejados del problema Token, Clyde y Tweek quiénes conversaban entre sí.

— Uff, que lío— comentó el de piel morena observando.

De un minuto para otro, el castaño que los acompañaba comenzó a lloriquear a mares, ocasionando que Tweek y Token se alarmaran un poco.

— ¿Clyde? ¿Por qué lloras? — dijo Token preocupado mirando como Clyde no dejaba de llorar.

— Clyde, ca-cálmate un poco — el rubio habló mientras le daba un sorbo a su termo recién rellenado con café el cual ya iba a acabarse.

— ¡Tengo hambre, Token! — chilló Donovan tallando con su mano uno de sus ojos.

Esto dicho causó que el de piel morena rodara los ojos y le pusiese en su plato un taco, lo que molestó a Clyde y tirara al piso el plato.

— ¡Tengo hambre de tus labios, Token! ¡Dame un beso! — fue lo último que comentó Clyde al respecto para luego lanzarse a los brazos de Token intentando besarlo.

《End of the blashback》

— Carajo Stan, ya deja el árbol — Intentó Broflovski de hacer entrar en razón a Marsh, lo cual fue en vano Cómo era de esperarse.

Craig rodó los ojos aburrido dejando de lado su lata de cerveza ya vacía. — Sólo hazle caso a Kyle —

Cómo si se tratase de magia, las palabras de Tucker lograron que Stan se detuviera y riese, mirando de reojo a Craig. — Al menos no parezco un tonto enamorado a su lado —

Craig mostró su dedo corazón mientras se acercaba obviamente enojado por el comentario de Stan.

— Al menos Tweek me corresponde — sonrió con ironía observando como los puños de Marsh se volvieron blanquecinos al apretarlos con fuerza.

— ¡Al menos Kyle sabe cuidarse! —

— ¡Hey, Tweek tiene los mejores reflejos que he visto en toda mi puta vida! — respondió encabronado.

— ¿Ah sí? Pues... Kyle no parece un teléfono en modo vibratorio — una vez que dijo eso, se cruzó de brazos mirando como Craig intentaba controlarse de no golpearlo. Pero sus ganas de partirle la madre al idiota de Stan fueron más grandes y tentadoras, por lo que le dió un puñetazo en la cara, comenzando a pelearse a golpes con su rival.

Mientras que Stan y Craig se golpeaban, mordían y pateaban mutuamente, Tweek estaba hiperventilando por el asqueroso vómito de Clyde, mismo en el que se había resbalado y manchado, para después caer desmayado al piso

— ¡AGH! ¡CLYDE HUELES HORRIBLE! ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡¿Y SI HA MUERTO?! —gritaba el rubio arrancándose mechones de su cabellera con pánico.

— ¡Qué alguien nos ayude! —

Todos los chicos que estaban entretenidos observando la pelea de Stan y Craig, voltearon a ver el trío. Pero todas las miradas de los presentes incomodaron a Tweek causando que este saliera corriendo gritando "¡ES DEMASIADA PRESIÓN!", yendo tras este, Tucker.

Y así transcurrió el día, todos se fueron a sus casas (unos más temprano que otros) excepto Stan quién se quedó a limpiar el desastre que dejaron en la casa de su difunto amigo Kenny y Kyle que le ayudó en lo mismo. Clyde llegó a su casa con un terrible olor a una peda inmensa y vómito, pero al día siguiente una resaca horrible lo atacó junto a casi todos los que bebieron hasta el amanecer.

Pero para su suerte, era sábado y no habían clases. Y lo que había pasado al día anterior fue una simple borrachera más.


End file.
